Shingo Miyamoto
Shingo Miyamoto '(宮本真吾, Miyamoto Shingo ) is the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Hikaru Miyazaki. Shingo has served as lieutenant prior to Miyazaki becoming its captain, but is greatly respected within the 3rd Division despite his layabout nature. Prior to Miyazaki, Shingo served under Shigetoki Hōjō, who was promoted to the Honor Guard 2 years ago. Also, because he's a bit of a womanizer with a cocky personality, he's been referred to as '"Ondori" (おんどり, "Rooster"). Shingo is known to be a strong warrior, though lacks focus and motivation. As such, his captain often pairs him with stronger lieutenants in hopes that it will spur his ambition to become stronger. Regardless of this, Shingo is known to be one of Gotei's "elite" lieutenants, marking him among the stronger ones currently serving. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Although he can be boisterous, Shingo Miyamoto is a rather plain looking shinigami despite his loud personality. He is a tall and lean-built young man with hazel eyes, thin eyebrows and shoulder length brown hair that curls up slightly near the tips. His face is slightly long with sunken cheeks and a squared off chin. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes with the sleeves ending just above the wrists and the 3rd Division's lieutenant armband tied around his left bicep. When carrying his sword, he keeps it tucked into the left side of the white sash tied around his waist. Personality Shingo is viewed as a slacker by others, whose very carefree and laid back, often displaying signs of laziness and boredom. Even when addressing others, his speaking is very casual, though maintains a respectful tone with his captain and any other superiors. He would much rather drink and go to parties, preferably to meet women, instead of doing any sort of real work. Shingo is regarded as a bit of a womanizer, trying to flirt with any pretty girl that walks in front of him, though is met with a lot of rejection most of the time. Shingo is known to be quite the talker and will continue talking even if everyone doesn't care much for the conversation. Once he gets going, its hard for him to stop and gets carried away fairly easily, often exaggerating parts of the story he's telling. As such, others tend to show their annoyance by either verbally stating it or simply walking away, and he doesn't seem to notice. Though appearing like a slacker, he's considered a strong fighter, being complimented for his strength by his captain and 11th Division lieutenant, Kenzō Takeshi. He does take his responsibilities seriously, in some way, especially when facing danger. His mood changes from disinterest to stone cold fighter. During these times he becomes much more enthusiastic and thrilled at the thought of battle. There are moments where he displays a more hotheaded personality, sometimes carelessly engaging an opponent without gauging their strength, such as when he fought against Ivan Frederixe and was immediately defeated. History Not much is known regarding Shingo's past except that he served as Lieutenant to the 3rd Division prior to Hikaru Miyazaki taking over the role of captain. Plot *What Once Was *What Once Was - Part 2 *Something Wicked This Way Comes Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Expert: Shingo is shown to be highly proficient in the ways of the sword, something noted even during his time at the Academy. An example of his skill is his ability to hold is own against numerous hollows simultaneously and is regarded by both his captain and other lieutenants as a strong combatant. He has also been included in the group of "elite" lieutenants, signifying that he's much more powerful than his personality lets on. His style of fighting is heavy and strong, favoring a two handed grip to evenly cleave his targets in two. He's a much more direct fighter that doesn't display any sort of flashy techniques, preferring to attack head on and use his own strength to dominate the battle. Shingo takes advantage of the longer reach he has with his arms to keep his opponents at a safe distance but still being effective when striking. Also, he can use his size to overpower his opponents by pushing against them. Hakuda Expert: Shingo is considered to be an expert in Hakuda, though is no where near as talented as the 11th Division Lieutenant, Kenzō Takeshi. In one instance, he was able to defeat several humans without effort, all while displaying a calm demeanor. Each one was disabled with a single attack. The few times he's been seen battling, Shingo fought with one hand, striking with sufficient power to knock down his opponents. When fighting with both hands, he adopts a stance reminiscent of a boxer and throws heavy, but powerful, punches. Out of Zanjutsu or Hakuda, Shingo considers his swordplay much better and his preferred form of fighting. Hohō Expert: Shingo is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami, though the exact level of his skills has yet to be seen. The only examples shown so far is his ability to keep up with Kenzō and Captain Ojima during their travels in the Human World, as well as maneuvering around several dozen hollows. Its safe to assume that his skill is high enough to be recognized by the other captains. Enhanced Durability: Shingo has shown to be a resilient fighter and regarded as having a great level of durability, even by lieutenant standards. This allows him to shrug off weaker attacks while remaining relatively unharmed and continuing on with battle. He was even able to survive a powerful kick from Los Pecadores member, Ivan Frederixe, an opponent who had wounded Captain Ojima previously. His captain has remarked Shingo as being "one tough cookie", complimenting on his lieutenant's ability to deal with physical punishment. Enhanced Strength: '''Strength-wise, Shingo is also much stronger than some of the lieutenants and uses it to overpower his opponents during sword clashes or physical combat. During his trip to the Human World, his strength easily outmatched the humans and was able to knock them out with a single blow. Its unknown to what degree his enhanced strength reaches but it is enough to heft weights much larger than normal souls. '''High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Shingo also boasts a high spiritual energy. His level is high enough that he was able to stand in the presence of captain level opponents without succumbing to their overwhelming spiritual pressure. When exerting it, it takes on the color of white and comes off him similar to mist. Captain Miyazaki has noted that if Shingo applied himself, he could become much more powerful than he is currently, but his lack of ambition and focus keeps him from tapping into his full potential. Zanpakutō Hasaimure (破砕群れ, "Crushing Herd") In its sealed form, Hasaimure appears as a regular katana with an octangular bronze crossguard, with a handle wrapped in yellow cloth and the blade housed in a brown sheath. *'Shikai:' When preparing to release Hasaimure, Shingo states the command, Trample (踏む, "Fumu"). Aside from the release of spiritual pressure, Hasaimure does not change in appearance. Instead, an aura of white light will come off him and his weapon, signifying the release and increase in power. Shingo typically raises his weapon above his head to initiate the release and lets the energy come off of him as a wave. ::Shikai Special Ability: Hasaimure's main power comes from the ability to produce huge waves of tremendous force that can crush anything in their path. When Shingo swings Hasaimure, a small ripple of force is created from its wake. From there, this ripple will begin to move and grow as it gains momentum, continuing to grow the more it travels. At it maximum size, it can reach up to hundreds of feet wide and nearly 50 feet tall, and the force has enough strength to crush a group of hollows. Even if an opponent were to try and stop the wave by force, Hasaimure would still continue to grow in strength and push against them. Only those of great power are able to stop Hasaimure completely and overcome the wave from its initial creation. An interesting note about the waves that Hasaimure produces is that its weakest point is the initial ripple, while its strongest is at its last moment before the force disperses. This allows Hasaimure to be highly effective against groups from a distance, but lacks power if used at close range. But if he were to clash against a target nearby, the wave could increase in power so long as the wave remains on the field and will slowly overwhelm Shingo's opponent. Hasaimure can even be used to flatten his enemies by releasing the wave from above, trapping them under the ever increasing wave of pressure and crushing them under the weight. Shingo can also apply Hasaimure's ability by creating several waves, one behind the other, so it can crash against a target with even greater force and augmenting its crushing power to even higher levels. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved